Rewriting the Stars
by DC Watchergirl
Summary: After a long and hard fought battle with Circe, Diana, Batman, and others take her to Themiscyra for a trial. BUT it was damaged so they have to stay a few extra days. During this time, Diana realizes how a relationship with Bruce would look like to her people. But she's not one to quit because of public opinion, but Bruce is. He usually isn't but he is when it comes to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Stuck on Themiscyra**

 **Wonder Woman**

I didn't even understand how this happened. First of all I was in the middle of FINALLY getting somewhere on the matter of dating Bruce when he and Green Lantern were called into investigating a problem. THEN it turned out to be a trap organized by Luthor, Circe, and Grodd and I was called along with Flash and Superman to help them deal with them.

 **Batman**

Talk about being saved by the bell. Never had Circe, Luthor, or Grodd had better timing in all their lives. They enabled me to get out of an awkward conversation with Diana about being in a relationship. The problem came up AFTER the battle had been won. The problem was where are we going to put Circe. At least that's what I thought.

"I need to take Circe to Themiscyra," Wonder Woman said. "It's the only way to make sure she stays locked-up."

"And I'll take Luthor and Grodd back," Green Lantern told them. He tapped his COM links. "Jonn', let the guys at Striker's know that I've got two more new prisoners for them."

"Understood," Jonn' responded. Green Lantern grabbed Luthor from Superman and an unconscious Grodd with his ring and flew off.

"So where does Circe end up?" Flash asked. He was running in place on the water so he didn't fall in.

"She's in the Javelin with me," Batman said over the COM links.

"Awake or knocked out?" Flash asked.

"Guess," Batman responded. He lowered the Javelin so that it was next to Flash. "Or you could come in and see for yourself."

"Um, I'll pass," Flash said.

"You want us to come with you incase Circe breaks free?" Superman asked Wonder Woman.

"Very much," Wonder Woman said. "I don't want to take any chance of her escaping."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Flash responded. "You WERE exiled."

"I know but it might be the only way to make sure she stays locked up," Wonder Woman said.

"My queen! There are reports of a flying man-made bird heading towards us, what are your orders?" Artemis asked. Hippolyta perked up. Didn't her daughter return to them in a man-made bird a few years ago?

"Hold," Hippolyta ordered. "I want to see this man-made bird myself."

"Mother, I know I've been exiled but I came back to bring Circe back and hope that she will be taken to Tartarus," Wonder Woman explained. "Afterwards, we will be on our way." She was hovering over the island and next to her mother.

"You do not have to explain why you're here," Hippolyta responded. "I'm sure the gods will grant you a pass on this. Where is she?"

"In our ship," Wonder Woman answered. "Along with my friends."

"Your MALE friends?" Hippolyta said. "The ones you brought to our shores last time?"

"Yes, except for one," Wonder Woman responded. "Jonn', the green one, is in the Watchtower managing missions. Everyone else is in the ship." Then the ship swerved and fell out of the sky and landed next to them. Wonder Woman landed on the ground. The ramp opened and Batman ran out and went underneath the Javelin. Superman and Flash walked out behind him and gathered around him as did Hippolyta and Wonder Woman.

"What happened?" Hippolyta asked.

"Looks like the engine overheated and wires connected to the plane's power are fried," Batman explained. "The cooler for the engine must have been damaged during the battle and as a result the engine heated up. That's why we dropped out of the sky. And wires connected to the power are old and burned."

"That would explain why the lights went off," Flash responded.

"How long will it take to fix it?" Superman asked.

"A few days, maybe a week," Batman guessed. "But that's the least of our problems."

"Right, Circe," Flash said.

"Till the power come back on, she's stuck in there," Batman stated. "And the nerve gas that's keeping her sedated wouldn't gas her every two hours either."

"Nerve gas?" Hippolyta questioned.

"It shuts down a person's nervous system making them unconscious for a long amount of time," Batman explained. "I had it set to spray her every two hours to make sure she'd stay that way."

"And if she doesn't get it every two hours?" Hippolyta asked.

"She could break free," Superman answered.

"Diana's lasso can hold her," Hippolyta said.

"That can be used to get her to the trial but if I go in to get her NOW I could accidently spread the nerve gas," Wonder Woman responded.

"Sooo until Bats gets the power back on, Supes and Di are on guard and I'm errandboy?" Flash guessed.

"Correct," Batman answered. "First you'll need to get me some new wires."

"Before you do, would you care to join us for dinner?" Hippolyta asked. "You can stay in the palace as well."

"Actually…" Batman began.

"Yes, yes we would," Superman answered. Batman glared at him. This had BAD IDEA written all over it. But as long as he didn't have to sing in public he would be fine.


	2. Chapter 2 Know Your Place

**Chapter 2: Know Your Place**

 **Wonder Woman**

I was allowed to settle into my old bedroom while the others stayed in spares. I'll admit that it felt good to be back. I had missed Themiscyra. Though I can't help but worry for the others. My sisters have had a bad history with men and I fear the worst for them.

 **Batman**

Life must hate me. Ever since we've gotten here I've been getting glares, wide eyes, and disgust gasps. Even though I helped save Themiscyra last time I was here. But it really doesn't matter. I was never in this to be liked. Besides, I mostly spend my time working on fixing the Javelin. So I don't see them a lot.

"Good morning," Hippolyta said. They were all sitting down in the dinning room eating breakfast, except for Batman. Hippolyta noticed it. She turned to Flash. "Weren't there four of you?"

"Yeah, why…" Flash began before realizing what she meant. "Oh! Bats? He's probably working on fixing the Javelin. By the way, I'm Flash. I don't think I ever properly introduced myself."

"And I'm called Superman," Superman said. "The public named me that. I don't actually call myself Superman."

"So what has "the public" named you, Diana?" Hippolyta asked.

"Wonder Woman," Diana answered. "And the one that's missing is Batman."

"Interesting name," Antiople said. "Did the public name him that or did he?"

"I'm pretty sure he did since his outfit looks like a bat and that doesn't happen on accident," Flash responded.

"And you?" Hippolyta asked.

"I was named the Flash by the public," he responded. "And I kinda like it. It fits, rolls off the tongue nicely, and it's short."

"What kind of powers do you have?" Antiople asked.

"Super speed and have quicker reflexes than normal people," Flash answered. "Supes has a whole array of powers that are too numerous to list. Some of them being super strength, speed, durability, and flight."

"And Batman?" Antiople asked.

"Besides fancy gadgets and being a genius, nothing," Flash said. Hippolyta and Antiope flinched. A pure mortal man HERE? Noticing her mother and aunt flinch, Diana quickly said,

"He's also a very skilled warrior. You'd be surprised how much hand to hand combat has developed since your time in Man's World."

"Are you saying that a MAN is better than you?" Antiople questioned.

"No, I'm giving praise where praise is due," Diana responded. "There's always more to learn, it doesn't matter who teaches it as long as they know how to."

* * *

"Fancy seeing you here?" Batman looked up and saw a red-haired Amazon dressed in a simple, short, white dress. "I'm Alexa." She held out her hand. Batman shook it.

"Batman," he responded.

"I figured," she said. "So why are you here instead of fixing your ship?"

"I'm trying to find a book on how to fix the cooling system on planes," he told her as he put the book he had been reading back on the shelf. "Since Diana said Athena updates your library, I thought you might have something." He picked-up another book and started skimming it. "But when I asked where I could find it, the librarian looked at me funny and told me to find it myself." He put the book back and picked-up another. "So I've been looking through the modern section for it for the last hour."

"So does the cooling system do?" Alexa asked.

"It keeps the engine from overheating and, in the case of a plane, keeps us from falling out of the sky," Batman answered. "Ours got damaged in our battle against Grodd, Luthor, and Circe. Fixing the wires will be easy but the cooling system I'm not so sure about." He put the book back and picked-up another. "I might have to replace the whole thing or just replace one part. But I won't know…" He put the book back and started skimming another one. "Until I find the book I'm looking for."

"Well, you're in the right section," Alexa said. "But you won't find it." Batman looked up from his book. "Because I have it." She held up the book she had been holding behind her back. She handed it to him. He opened it and looked through it.

"You're idea of a joke?" Batman responded.

"No, I figured you might have trouble finding it so I asked the librarian for it," Alexa told him. "It turns out that she had hidden it behind her desk." He closed it.

"Well, this is the book I needed," Batman said. "Do all Amazons have a sick sense of humor?"

"No, just a few of us," Alexa replied.

"Well, thanks," Batman responded.

"Of course," Alexa said. "If you ever need anything in here, let me know. I'd be more than happy to help."

* * *

"And this is the music room," Diana told them. She had decided to take them on a tour of the palace after breakfast. They were only about halfway done.

"Diana, may I talk to you alone?" Artemis asked. She nodded.

"I'll be back in a second," Diana said. She and Artemis then went into a separate room.

"Should we be concerned?" Flash asked.

"What is it?" Diana asked.

"How close are you with these men?" Artemis asked.

"We're friends, close friends," Diana said. "Why?"

"Just wanted to remind you that being anything more is…" Artemis began.

"Strictly forbidden and is essential betrayal," Diana interrupted. "Yes, I remember."

"Just wanted to make sure," Artemis responded. "There may be a chance that you can return. Being in a love relationship with a man will ruin that."


	3. Chapter 3 Uh, Oh!

**Chapter 3: Uh, Oh!**

"Batman." He pulled himself out from underneath the Javelin far enough so that he could see who was speaking to him. He saw that Hippolyta was coming over to him. He then went back to working. "I figured I'd find you here. Working."

"With all due respect, your majesty, why are you here?" Batman asked.

"Just informing you that lunch is ready," Hippolyta said.

"Thanks, but I need to work on this," Batman responded. "I'm nowhere near done and until I am, Circe is a threat to everyone."

"I wasn't asking that you join us," Hippolyta told him. That got his attention. He pulled himself out from underneath the Javelin. They both now could see each other's faces. "You still haven't been probably introduced and I'm sure you could use a break. Also my daughter has requested that you be there."

"Okay," Batman responded. He quickly cleaned up his area and got up. "But only for lunch."

* * *

"So "Batman" can you fly?" Artemis asked.

"No," he answered before taking another bit of salad.

"So what can you do then?" Artemis asked.

"Martial arts," he said.

"Skilled in violence, just like a man," Antiople muttered.

"Anything else?" Hippolyta asked.

"Engineering, detective skills," Batman said. "And other things."

"So what do you do when you're not fighting?" Antiople asked. "Fling yourself at women? Treat them like toys?"

"No," Batman responded. "They fling themselves at me not the other way around. Also they tend to treat me like a toy."

"Really?" Hippolyta questioned. "I find that hard to believe."

"They just want to be with me for money or five minutes of fame," Batman told her. "They want to be with me because they want something I have. If that's not treating someone like a toy I don't know what is."

"Is that so?" Antiople said. He nodded.

"So what do you do here?" Batman asked.

"We live ordinary and peaceful lives," Hippolyta said. "What else is there to know about it?"

"So why study fighting and such, if it's paradise here?" Batman questioned. "That's quite the paradox."

"Are you questioning our life style?" Artemis demanded.

"No, just asking a question," Batman responded.

"He actually presents a good point," Alexa said. "Why study war if one intends on staying away from it? And why study it in a place deemed paradise?"

"Alexa!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Think about it sister," Alexa said. "Why do we still practice? Yes, we do need to be on guard, but for what? We hardly interact with the outside world anymore so why would they attack us?"

"Um…so how close is the Javelin to being fixed?" Diana asked.

"It'll take about one more full day," Batman answered. "Then we can take Circe to trial. So where are Superman and Flash?"

"They had lunch earlier and are in the arena, last I heard," Diana said. "Seeing one of our "plays"."

* * *

"So you do this every afternoon?" Superman asked General Philippe. She nodded.

"Why?" she responded.

"I was just thinking that we should see this again before we leave," Superman said. Flash nodded.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool," Flash added. "It was almost like a play but it was told without words and it had real swords. When did you all start doing these?"

"We've been doing them ever since Themiscyra was first given to us," Philippe answered. "Plays were a thing when we were still in Man's World."

"Was Diana ever in one?" Superman asked.

"Yes, she was quite the Thespian when she was still here," Philippe responded. "She was in almost everyone from her childhood to when she left."

"Really? Cool," Flash said. He turned to Superman. "Hey! We should do one when we get home. I loved being in plays in high school. Those were SO much fun. Were you ever in one?" Superman shook his head.

"I was more into sports at the time," Superman responded. "But it might be fun. Besides, we need to hang out together more when we're not saving the world. The trouble will be getting Shayera, John, and Br-Batman involved."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Flash said. "Say…where is Bats?"

"I'm pretty sure he's having lunch with Diana and a few other Amazons," Superman answered.

* * *

"You didn't?" Alexa asked through laughs. Diana was laughing crazily. The other three Amazons were smiling and chuckling. Batman was as well.

"I did and they didn't complain about assignments for several days after," Batman responded. Diana continued laughing.

"Those two really are adorable," Diana said. "Oh, sorry." Batman frowned.

"For what?" Batman asked.

"For kicking your foot," Diana clarified.

"I didn't feel anything," Batman said. The Amazons, except for Alexa, gave each other the "Ooohh" look.

"Sister, may I speak to you alone?" Antiople asked. Hippolyta nodded and they left the table.

"What was that about, Antiople?" Hippolyta asked. "You don't think she hit her foot against the…"

"Hippolyta, I saw the jewel underneath the table," Antiople told her. "It's what her foot hit." Hippolyta's face turned pale.

"THE jewel?" Hippolyta responded. Antiople nodded.

"You know what this means?" Antiople said. "We're going to loss her permanently."

"No, I won't allow him to take my daughter away from me," Hippolyta stated. "We just might be able to revoke her banishment at Circe's trial. Her being in a relationship with him will ruin that chance."

"What are you going to then?" Antiople asked.

"I'll keep her occupied for the rest of today and tomorrow so she won't have a chance to talk to him," Hippolyta said. "The trial's the day after that and we'll all be busy that day. And by then, it'll be too late for them to make it happen."


	4. Chapter 4 Theater Scene

**Chapter 4: Theater Scene**  
True to her word, Hippolyta kept Diana busy for the rest of the day and the next one. She didn't get a chance to talk to her friends so to her it seemed like her

plan was working. BUT not entirely. Currently she was in the library with Alexa in the fiction section."So what book did you want to show me?" Alexa asked.

"Well, there's this series I found while I was in Man's World that was so amazingly delightful," Diana began. "And I know you usually don't read fiction but I think you'll LOVE this series."

"What is it?" Alexa asked. Diana found it and handed her the first book of the series. " _Anne of Green Gables_. What's it about?"

"It's about an orphan girl who finds a home with an elderly brother and sister named Matthew and Marilia," Diana answered. "At least, that's how it starts out. But the series is mainly about her growing up and what changes life brings. Overall they're amazing! And I thought you might like them."

"Well, I'll be sure to read them next," Alexa responded.

"Great," Diana said. "Uuumm, Alexa, why is it that Artemis, Aunt Antiople, and my mother panicked yesterday at lunchtime when Br-Batman said he didn't feel me hit his foot." Alexa scanned the room to see if anyone was there. There was no one. "I asked Mother but she didn't give me an answer."

"Diana, met me in my room in five minutes and I'll explain everything," Alexa whispered to her. "Make sure you're not followed."

 **Five Minutes Later in Alexa's room**

Alexa walked into her room and saw Diana was already there. Alexa had brought a large book with her. She put it on her bed and opened it to an illustration of a pink jewel in the shape of a heart being carried by a dove.  
"A long time ago, near the beginning of time, the gods were given their symbols of power," Alexa began. "Zeus was given his master bolt, Poseidon his trident, and so on. But Aphrodite was given the enchanted jewel of Love. It was given to her as a tool and it was stored underneath her main temple in Greece. In it was the power to sense and detect romantic love. And whenever it sensed new love or a love unknown to either party, it would appear. It was a sign to them and many people got together because of it. But one day, a child of Ares learned of how powerful the jewel was and she sought to control it. She searched endlessly for it until she found it under Aphrodite's main temple. She then tried to use the jewel but, to put it shortly, she died. After that, Zeus and half of the Olympians insisted that it be destroyed. But Aphrodite and the other half argued that it was unfair that her power symbol be destroyed and not the others. So they reached a compromise. It was cursed to remain on Themiscyra and it was to never leave the island. And since Themiscyra is for women only, we haven't seen it in centuries.  
"Until yesterday." She paused. "The thing you kicked yesterday was Aphrodite's jewel. That's why they panicked. They knew that you had fallen in love if it appeared. And you know the rule against being in a love relationship with a man. They're hoping that they might be able to change your banishment during the trial. And you breaking that rule will DEFINITELY ruin that." Diana frowned and sighed. "Not that it's a bad thing. I think it's great! Though I must admit, you have interesting taste Diana."

""But what difference does it make?" Diana said. "I already know I love him."

"But the jewel only appears if the love is two-wayed regardless of their opinion of it," Alexa responded. "He loves you otherwise it wouldn't have appeared."

"The problem isn't that I didn't know that he cared," Diana told her. "The problem is he won't admit it."

""Then get him to," Alexa said. "Take him out or something. If he's still denying it after that, knock some sense into him."

"I think I've got something," Diana responded./span/p

* * *

"Are you done?" Batman was underneath the javelin working. Batman growled. He just answered that question two minutes ago. Was Kent just that impatient?

"Kent, I told you two minutes ago," Batman said as he pulled himself out from underneath the plane. "I'll be done by…" He then saw that it was Diana who had asked. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were Clark."

"I figured," Diana responded.

"But to answer your question, I should be able to have it completely fixed by tomorrow afternoon," Batman informed her.

"Great," Diana replied. "You hungry?" She gave him a piece of bread. He hesitated before he took it and started eating it as he continued to work.

"Thanks," he said./span/p

"You're welcome," she replied.

"So how's the rest of Themiscyra?" Batman asked.

"You'd know if you weren't working 7/24," Diana said.

"It's 24/7, princess," Batman corrected.

"Same difference," Diana responded.

"Not really, 7/24 is a fraction while 24/7 is an expression," Batman said.

"Alright, smart-aleck, no need to rub it in," Diana told him. Batman smirked. "You're smirking under there aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?" Batman responded.

"Because it's your go to expression whenever you feel smug," Diana said.

"Not that I don't like having you here, but why are here?" Batman asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you would go with me to the afternoon play in the arena?" Diana asked. Batman stopped working and pulled out to look at her and see if she was joking. She wasn't. "But if you don't want to, I could always ask Wally or Clark to go." She put emphasize on Clark.

"What time is it?" Batman responded.

"In five minutes," Diana answered. He got off the ground.

"Lead the way," Batman responded. She nodded and they walked off towards the arena. "You never answered my question," Batman said.

"Oh, Themiscyra's fine," Diana responded. "The same as I remember it."

"Your mother?" Batman asked. "Is she doing alright?"

"Yes and so is everyone else," Diana said.

"So what are these plays usually about?" Batman asked.

"War, betrayal, female superiority," Diana said. "And occasionally some dialogue."

"Were you ever in one?" Batman asked.

"Yes, I've been in several," Diana answered. "Ever since I was a child. Mainly because they needed a child for a few of the plays and I was the only one available. Were you ever in plays?" He shook his head.

"I wasn't involved in extra-curricular activities during high school," Batman said. "I saw them as a waste of time and I already knew what I wanted to do at that point."

"Why am I not surprised?" Diana responded teasingly. Batman smirked. They had reached the arena.

"Diana is that you?" The two looked away from each other and saw that Antiople and Hippolyta were in front of them. It was Antiople who had spoken.

"Aunt Antiople," Diana said nervously. "I thought you hated these things."

"Diana, have you no shame?" Antiople asked. "Working with men is one thing. Friendship, that's pushing it. But falling in love with one? Especially with one that dresses as a demon and a son of a woman enslaver." Batman walked up to her glaring until he was six inches from her face. He made balls with his fists.

"My father was no enslaver," Batman growled. "He loved my mother. And I'm no demon." He sighed before growling. "Good day." He turned on his heel and hurriedly walked away from them.

"Bruce, wait, wait!" Diana called. But all it did was make him walk faster and soon he was out of talking range. Diana turned back to her mother and aunt angrily. "You had no right to speak to him like that." She began to walk off but Hippolyta grabbed her arm before she could get too far.

"Diana, you forget your place," Hippolyta said.

"My place?" Diana questioned. "Mother if THIS is my place then I want no part in it." Diana then ran after Bruce who was headed back to the Javelin.


	5. Chapter 5 The Song

**Chapter 5: The Song**

Diana caught up with Batman and he was now a few feet away from the Javelin. Diana flew over his head and landed in front of Batman. He stopped.

"Bruce, they're small minded people," Diana said. "Why do you care what think? You never seemed to care before."

"It's not what they called me that made me leave," Batman said. "I can handle rude remarks. I've been called worse. But mocking my parents? That's a low blow especially for them. I almost…" He turned away and sighed. "I've got work to do. See you later." He began to walk away. Unaware to any of them, Aphrodite's jewel had appeared. It's presence stirred up a song within her.

* * *

"You know I want you," she sang. Batman stopped. "It's not a secret I try to hide. I know you want me. So don't keep saying our hands are tied." The setting around them changed into the practice area from the "Rewrite the Stars" scene. Batman started to walk away but Diana followed. "You claim it's not in the cards and fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach from me. But you're here in my heart so who can stop me if I decided that you're my destiny." They were now in the center ring. "What if we rewrite the stars?" Then the area's roof opened to reveal the stars. "Say you were made to be mine. Nothing can keep us apart. You'd be the one I was meant to find." She turned him around to face her and held his hands. "It's up to you and it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be. So why don't we rewrite the stars?" A rope fell close to where Batman was standing and Diana had let go off his hands to do gestures for the rest of this part. "Maybe the world could be ours. Tonight." Batman instinctively grabbed the rope next to him and was whisked up. He landed on a hidden platform and Diana couldn't see him. Then the lights came on and she saw him standing above her.

"You think it's easy," he sang. "You think I don't want to run to you. But there are mountains and there are doors that we can't walk through. I know you're wonder why because we're able to be just you and me within these walls." The setting changed to the Watchtower for that line. "But when we go outside…" Back to the practice area. "You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all." The lights went out briefly. When they came back on, however; Diana noticed that her outfit looked like Anne's from that scene. And unknown to Bruce, his outfit now looked like Phillip's from that same scene. "No one can rewrite the stars." He grabbed another rope and started to swing across to the other side while singing, "How can you say you'll be mine? Everything…" Diana grabbed him at the midway point in his swing. They rolled together as he continued on. "Keeps us apart." They stopped with Bruce on top and pulled down hard on the rope before releasing it. "And I'm not the one you were meant to find." He grabbed it again. "It's not up to you…" He was pulled upward and landed on the same platform. "It's not up to me. When everyone tells us what we can be. How can we…" He grabbed another rope and swung around the room heading down. "Rewrite the stars? Say that the world can be ours, tonight?" They were right next to each other now. strong( **From here on out it's the same as the movie except Bruce is the one who goes up and Diana is the one who jumps to Bruce.)**  
"All I want is to fly with you," they sang together. "All I want is fall with you. So just give me all of you."

"It feels impossible," Bruce sang.

"It's not impossible," Diana said.

"Is it impossible?" Bruce sang.

"Say that it's possible," they both sang. "How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine. Nothing can keep us apart. Cause you are the one I was meant to find. It's up to you. And it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be. Why don't we rewrite the stars? Changing the world to be ours." They were back on the ground now standing across from each other.

"You know I want you," he sang quietly. "It's not a secret I try to hide. But I can't have you. We're bond to break and my hands are tied." The beach and their normal outfits returned at that. Batman walked away and as he did the magic of the moment disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6 Fire!

**Chapter 6: Fire!**

They avoided each other for the rest of the day and the next day as well. Diana was furious at Bruce but so was Bruce. He was mad himself for being a jerk to her. He didn't have to say THAT especially since a few moments prior, he really believed that they could rewrite the stars. That it didn't matter where they were from. But it was only for that moment while he was up in the air. Once he hit the ground, reality hit him like a ten-ton truck. He wished he could take it back but he couldn't. After all he couldn't afford to love, right?

That and more was on his mind as he continued fixing the Javelin. He wished she would come to visit. She always managed to brighten up his day even when he was in a horrible and miserable mood. Sadly, he was one of them in right now. He slammed the wrench into the side of the Javelin so hard that it made a small dent.

"I'm an idiot," he muttered. "You HAD to do it. You HAD to drive her away again. You had to let her go. Even though you don't want to."

* * *

Circe's trial was scheduled for that afternoon. Hippolyta and Antiople were relieved when it was confirmed. This was their chance to get her back and no man was going to interfere with it. But Aphrodite had other ideas as a literally storm brewed over the island.

* * *

"Stupid, stubborn, pig-head," Diana kept muttering. She was in the arena demolishing whatever dummy or object was in there. She was burning off steam from yesterday. "You should've known, Diana. You should have…" Then she collapsed onto the ground covered in sweat. She had been doing this for four hours. She was tired so she fell asleep. It was then that lightning from the storm hit one of the hay bales in the training arena causing it to light on fire.

* * *

"Kent, have you seen Diana?" Batman asked. They were in the main hall of the palace. He had finished fixing the Javelin and he was going to tell Hippolyta but he felt he needed to talk to Diana first. She was probably still mad at him for last night. "I need to talk to her."

"Last I heard she was in the training arena near the back of the island," Superman told him. "It's the one surrounded by woods."

"Thanks," Batman responded. He left before Superman could say another word. He fast walked through the wood to get to the hidden training arena. About halfway there he saw smoke in the distance. His eyes widen in fear. "Diana." He ran there as fast as he could. When he got there, the place was a firry blaze. He ran inside to find Diana. He coughed. "Diana! Diana!" He then saw her lying on the floor unconscious. He picked her up and ran out with her in his arms.

* * *

"Hey, has anyone seen Bats or Di?" Flash asked. They were in dinning room having lunch.

"I haven't seen Diana since this morning," Hippolyta answered.

"I saw Batman about half an hour ago," Superman said. "Do you think they're…" Batman ran into the room with Diana still in his arms.

"I need help here!" he exclaimed. They all turned to face him. Horror fell on their faces when they saw Diana's state. "She was badly burned." Hippolyta and Antiople ran to them and Hippolyta took Diana from Batman.

"I'll get her a physician," Hippolyta said.

* * *

"Will she be okay?" Batman asked. They were in her room and he was sitting on the edge of her bed. The physician nodded.

"She was pretty hot from the fire and she took in a lot of smoke and had a few burns," the physician informed him. "But the worst has passed. It'll be a while before she wakes up."

"Thank you," Batman responded. She left the room and Bruce held her hands in his tightly. Diana was lying on the bed motionless. He was on the verge of tears. He had almost lost her and he never got the change to tell her. He sniffled before singing quietly and with a cracked voice. "What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine. Nothing can keep us apart. Cause you are the one I was meant to find." A tear fell from his eye for the first in several years.

* * *

"She'd better recover Aphrodite," Zeus said. "Cause if she doesn't…."

"Relax, she'll fine," Aphrodite responded. "Apollo says the wounds aren't too bad and she'll awaken tomorrow at the latest."

"He'd better be right," Zeus stated. "Otherwise, Hades will kill me regardless of the fact that he's in Tartarus. And again, WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS?!"

"Because if you didn't I'd tell your wife that you've been having affairs again," Aphrodite answered. "And we don't want to deal with that again, do we?" Zeus sighed.

"No, we don't," Zeus said and then muttered, "Doesn't mean I have to like it though."

"I heard that," Aphrodite told him.


	7. Chapter 7 Admitting and Confessing

**Chapter 7: Admitting and Confessing**

"How is she?" Hippolyta asked. Batman turned to face her.

"She should be waking up any time in the next few hours," Batman told her.

"Is it safe to enter your ship to get Circe yet?" Hippolyta asked. He nodded.

"Superman and Flash should have a set of keys for it," Batman said. Hippolyta looked puzzled.

"You're not going to the trial?" Hippolyta questioned. He shook his head.

"No, I'm staying here," Batman said.

"Need to stay or WANT to stay?" Hippolyta asked.

"Both," Batman answered. He rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"Why were you there?" Hippolyta asked. "I'm grateful that you were but why were you there?"

"I was going to make amends with her," Batman told her. "We had a disagreement last night and I was...rude and inconsiderate. Now, with all due respect, why AREN'T you staying with her?" Hippolyta sighed.

"I can't," Hippolyta stated. "Circe's trial is today. I have to attend since I'm one of the witnesses. Did Circe do anything to Diana while she was free?"

"She turned Diana into a pig," Batman informed her.

"She did what!?" Hippolyta exclaimed.

"Turned her into a pig," Batman repeated. Hippolyta clenched her fists.

"Thank you for informing me," Hippolyta said. "Good day." She left the room and Batman turned back to look at Diana.

* * *

"Apollo! How much longer until Diana wakes-up?" Aphrodite asked.

"About thirty minutes," Apollo answered. Aphrodite groaned. "I told you it would take a while for her to recover but you insisted that it be dramatic and "oh, so romantic"." Aphrodite glared.

"Please don't mock me," Aphrodite said. "Or I'll do worse than what Eros did to you and Daphne." Apollo shuttered.

"Don't remind me," Apollo muttered.

* * *

Batman held her hands tightly in his own. He smiled sadly.

"It's kind of ironic, isn't it?" he said. "Me waiting for you. But I guess this what I get for being a jerk to you. Please forgive me." Diana moaned. Batman loosen his grip on her hands. Diana's eyes fluttered open. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi," she said softly. Batman smiled, dropped her hands, and kissed her. Diana hesitated but quickly responded.

"I love you Diana," he said. "And I have for a long time. I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

* * *

"Yes! Finally!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "I've won! I've made another match! Yahoo!"

"Uh!" Artemis groaned. "How long did it take for her to calm down last time?"

"About a hundred years," Apollo reminded her. Artemis groaned.

"When will it be time for me to appear at the trial?" Artemis asked.

"Um, about five minutes," Apollo answered.

* * *

"And that's what happened after the song," Batman finished. "Diana, I'm SO sorry."

"Bruce, it's alright, I forgive you," Diana responded. "So how soon is Circe's trial?"

"It's been going on for at least ten minutes," Batman told her. Diana's eyes widen and she sat up.

"What are we waiting for?" Diana asked.

* * *

"Circe, in light of all the evidence brought forth, you are here by sentenced to a hundred years in Tartarus," Themis stated. "Are the gods in agreement?" Athena and Artemis nodded.

"Now, let's talk about this," Circe started. "I TECHNICALLY didn't break my parole."

"The jury has ruled," Athena said. "Let justice be done." Themis walked to Circe, gripped her shoulder, and they vanished.

"Athena and Artemis before you leave would you re-examination a case for me?" Hippolyta asked.

"Which one?" Artemis, the goddess, asked.

"Diana's banishment," Hippolyta said. "I would like to undo the sentence." The crowd murmured with some being outraged and others thrilled. "She has brought Circe back. Should that not count for something?"

"We may be able to repeal it," Artemis told her.

"But she could never return to Man's World," Athena stated. "THAT is the only term to this agreement." Hippolyta hesistated. As much as she wanted Diana back this wasn't her choice to make.

"Do it," Antiople whispered to her. "Hippolyta, this is our best chance." Hippolyta turned to the goddesses.

"I ac..." she started.

"Wait!" the whole crowd turned to see who had spoken. It was Diana! Standing behind her was Batman. They walked up to the front of the crowd where the goddesses, Antiople, and Hippolyta.

"Diana?" Antiople questioned. Diana didn't hear her and she turned to face her goddesses.

"Thank you for your offer but I'll have to decline," Diana told them.

"Diana!?" Hippolyta exclaimed.

"Mother, I love Themiscyra but Man's World is home," Diana said. Antiople glared at Batman.

"What have you done to my niece?" Antiople demanded.

"I haven't done anything to her," Batman said. "I'm as shocked as you are." He turned to Diana. "You sure you want that?" She nodded. Antiople still glared at him.

"What have you done to my niece?" Antiople repeated.

"Nothing," Batman answered repeated. "This is her choice."

"But he is part of the reason you're leaving, isn't he?" Hippolyta asked Diana.

"Yes," Diana said. "Him and the League."

"Diana are you in love with him?" Antiople asked.

"Yes," Diana stated. The crowd was in shock and degust.

"How could you?!" Antiople exclaimed. "And with a demon!"

"I'm NOT a demon," Batman told her. "And I love her too. And I have for a long time. It just took me till now to admit it. I'm not Hades."

"Diana, we will give you three days to make your decision," Athena said. "Meet us you here when you have. Remember, it's either Themiscyra or Man's World. You can't have both." Then Athena and Artemis disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8 Approval

**Chapter 8: Approval**

 **3 Days Later**

"Have you changed your mind?" Antiople asked. They were in the trial room again. Diana shook her head.

"Why?" Hippolyta asked.

"You know why," Diana responded. Artemis, Athena, Hera, and Aphrodite then appeared in the room.

"Diana, have you made your decision?" Hera asked.

"Yes, and I wish to stay in Man's World," Diana answered.

"Yes!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "I knew it!" She looked up to the sky. "You owe me Zeus!" Thunder rumbled.

"Aphrodite we've talked about this," Hera said. "We're..."

"Not suppose to interfere with mortals," Aphrodite and Hera said together.

"I know, I know," Aphrodite said. "But still..."

"Wait, you WANTED they together?" Antiople questioned.

"Yes, ever since Monkey City," Aphrodite told her.

"Gorilla City," Batman and Diana corrected.

"Same difference," Aphrodite said. "Anyway, I've waiting ever since and I'm very thankful that they got together because of my jewel."

"Did you have your son..." Hippolyta began.

"Oh, no, no," Aphrodite interrupted. "They fell in love all on their own."

"So you all approve?" Hippolyta questioned. They nodded. "Why? I thought you'd want her to stay single."

"Well I did for a while," Artemis admitted. "And so did Athena."

"And," Athena started. "I will admit I still don't entirely approve of this match, but Diana's happy. So I will not stand in her way."

"Thank you Athena," Diana responded.

"But with HIM," Antiople exclaimed pointing at Batman. "Would Superman not be a better match?"

"First of all," Batman began. "He HAS a girlfriend, who would probably maim you for suggesting that. And second of all, why?" Antiople couldn't answer. "Because I thought you hated it when the man is more powerful than the woman?"

"He's got you there sister," Hippolyta said.

"Hippolyta don't tell me you're okay with this too?" Antiople said.

"I'm not," Hippolyta responded. "But he is right. We DON'T like it when the man is more powerful than the woman. But what I don't understand is why you would court someone less than you?"

"He's not," Diana responded. "He's my equal."

"Diana..." Hippolyta began.

"Mother, this is not up for debate," Diana stated.

"Diana, let her speak," Hera said.

"All I was going to say is that I am **intrigued** ," Hippolyta finished. "And I wish to get to know him better." She turned to the goddesses. "We'll be back in five minutes." She walked off and Batman followed her into a secluded area, where no one was. "Answer me honestly and truthfully. Do you love my daughter?"

"Yes," Batman answered.

"Why?" Hippolyta asked. "Is it because of her beauty?"

"No. Well not entirely," Batman said. "While she is beautiful that's not the only I fell for her. She's smart, strong, stubborn, VERY stubborn, compassionate, and funny. And the most beautiful woman I've ever met, both inside and out. Yes she has a pretty face AND she has a good heart to go with it."

* * *

"What I don't get is why him?" Antiople asked Diana. "You could pick any man in the world and yet you chose him. Why?"

"Because he's a good man," Diana responded. "He's sweet, when you get to know him, smart, funny, and he has a compassionate heart. Yes, he can be annoying at times, but he is a good man. He can be very sweet at times."

"Is he handsome?" Antiople asked.

"Yes, but I started falling for him before I saw his face," Diana responded. "His looks are just an added benefit."

* * *

"Ugg! How much longer till they're made up their minds?" Aphrodite whinnied. "I'm bored."

"Be patient," Athena said. "This is a serious decision."

"But I've been waiting for this for years!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

"Aphrodite," Artemis said.

"Yes?" Aphrodite responded.

"Shut-up," Artemis said.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

Hippolyta and Batman returned to Diana and Antiople. The four goddesses reappeared. Hippolyta sighed before looking at Diana.

"It's your choice Diana," Hippolyta said. "But I'll support you either way. Whether you stay with us or leave with him."

"Or there's the third option," Hera said. "Which is..."

"Death."

"Aphrodite!" The other three goddesses exclaimed.

"What! I was kidding," she said.

"You've been hanging out with Hermes too much," Artemis responded.

"Anyways, as I was saying," Hera began again. "There is a third option. You may live in Man's World AND be able to visit Themiscyra. BUT on one condition."

"You can only visit once a month," Athena said. "AND you have to offer a sacrifice to us when come. Deal?"

"Deal," Diana responded.

"I hereby revoke your banishment," Hera stated. "And as long as you operate within the given parameters."

"And I have fixed your plane," Aphrodite said. "Okay, TECHNICALLY my _husband_ fixed it, but you get the picture. So you're free to leave whenever you wish."

"Thank you," Diana responded. She elbowed Batman.

"Yes, thank you," Batman said. The goddesses then left in a flash of light. Batman turned to Diana. "Ready to go?" Diana nodded before turning to her mother.

"Diana, I may not entirely approve, but I think I now understand why you chose him," Hippolyta said. "He's...good." She then turned to Batman. "But if I hear that you've hurt her..."

"You'll have to get in line after her," Batman said. "And half a dozen others." Hippolyta turned back to Diana and hugged her.

"I'll miss you," Hippolyta said.

"I will too, but this isn't goodbye forever, Mother," Diana told her. "It's just goodbye till next time." They let go and Diana turned to Antiople. They hugged.

"I'll miss you Diana," Antiople said.

"I will too," Diana said. They let go. Antiople turned to Batman and sighed.

"I'm sorry for insulting your parents and calling you a demon," Antiople responded in an unfriendly tone.

"I forgive you," Batman responded. Flash and Superman then ran up to the Javelin.

"Hey! You two coming!?" Flash yelled.

"Coming!" Diana yelled back. The two of them ran to the Javelin and went inside. The Javelin then flew off into the setting sun.

"May you be blessed in the life you've chosen," Hippolyta said. "My little sun and stars."

* * *

"Oh, my daughter. You may have your mother's approval but you don't have mine. And you'll rue the day you..."

"Honey! What are you doing?"

"Nothing my dear! Just talking to myself!"

 **To be continued in the sequel...**


End file.
